Takdir Cinta
by cherrizka980826
Summary: REPOST/ SM High School adalah adalah sekolah yang didirikan SM Entertainment guna mencari siswa-siswi berbakat dibidang musik. Juga merupakan tempat menuntut ilmu bagi artis SM yang masih bersekolah. Dan di tempat inilah mereka dipertemukan dengan 'Takdir Cinta' masing-masing. FF GS/ KyuMin/ SiBum/ HaeHyuk/ YeWook/ and other couple.
1. Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung (Namja)

Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)

Lee Donghae (Namja)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Yeoja)

Choi Siwon (Namja)

Kim Kibum (Yeoja)

.

**Mian jika banya typo's bertebaran! saya masih newbie, jadi masih belajar. Mohon bimbingannya, jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik saya jika ada kesalahan. ^^**

**Fanfic yang jauh dari kata sempurna!**

.

SM High School adalah sekolah yang didirikan oleh SM Entertainment guna mencari siswa-siswi berbakat di bidang musik. SM High School juga, merupakan tempat menuntut ilmu bagi artis-artis SM Entertainment yang masih bersekolah. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke SM High School, mereka harus mengikuti tes lisan maupun tes tulisan, mereka juga harus mengikuti tes khusus musik yang mengharuskan mereka memainkan alat musik yang dikuasainya sambil bernyanyi. Hari ini ini adalah hari terakhir tes masuk ke SM High School dan besoknya akan diadakan MOS selama 3 hari untuk siswa-siswi baru.

"Minnie, bagaimana hasilnya? Apa komentar mereka tentang penampilanmu tadi? Apa kau lulus?"borong Lee Hyukjae pada Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tes musik. Sungmin tampak membopong tas gitarnya di punggung, sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Hyukkie, aku bingung mau jawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu! Kamu ngomong kayak kereta api sih"kata Sungmin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ugh.. appo Min! Jadi, kamu lulus atau tidak?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi, sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah.

"Tentu saja aku lulus Hyuk! Kamu saja lulus.. apalagi aku yang lebih hebat darimu"jawab Sungmin membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau memang lebih hebat daripada aku Min! Kajja kita ke kantin, kasihan Wookie dan Bummie sudah lama menunggu kita"ajak Eunhyuk langsung menarik paksa Sungmin ke kantin.

"Kajja!"

.

"Mianhae, membuat kalian menunggu lama!"ujar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan setelah sampai di kantin, tepatnya dihadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Huh.. akhirnya kalian datang juga! Kami sudah bosan menunggu kalian tahu.. lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kalian lulus?"tanya Kibum sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Tentu saja kami lulus! Memangnya kamu dan Wookie saja yang bisa lulus, kita juga bisa tahu"jawab Eunhyuk lalu menyerobot jus milik Kibum, yang dibalas deatglare gratis dari Kibum.

"Wah.. Chukkae ne! kalau begitu besok kita harus berjuang menghadapi penindasan dari anggota OSIS"seru Ryeowook sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Wookie, kata-katamu sungguh berlebihan.. mana mungkin kita dilindas-lindas"kata Eunhyuk menanggapi dengan pabbonya.

"Sudah Wookie jangan didengarkan omongan monkey girl ini, yang penting kita harus berjuang"kata Kibum setelah menjitak sayang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja Bummie! HWAITING!"

"Ne, HWAITING!"

.

"Huuaa.. aku benar-benar malu memakai semua atribut ini! siapa sih yang membuat peraturan kayak begini"oceh Eunhyuk sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin toilet sekolah. Rambut blondenya dikepang dua dengan pita berwarna merah terang, lalu bando bertelinga monyet bertengger manis dikepalanya. Serta kaus kaki berbeda warna, sebelah kanan hijau dan sebelah kiri kuning. Belum lagi tali sepatu yang berwarna pink kesukaan Sungmin itu. 'Ini benar-benar bukan akuuu… 'batin Eunhyuk.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih Hyuk? Daritadi gigit-gigit bibir terus.. kayak orang frustasi tahu gak!"kata Sungmin sambil merapihkan rambutnya. Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tampang angker. #ditabokhyuk

"Aku malu Min! sudah setiap hari dikatain monkey, masa sekarang disuruh pakai bando monkey"kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Waeyo? Kamu cantik kok! Apalagi dengan bando itu.. Ah, betapa manisnya kamu Hyuk"

"Gomawo! Dari dulu aku memang sudah manis kok"balas Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Cepat banget moodnya berubah, ckckck.. "batin Sungmin. 'Yah.. malah narsis! Keluar yuk, gak enak nih lama-lama di dalam toilet. Bummie sama Wookie pasti sudah menunggu kita'ajak Sungmin lalu memakai bando berkuping kelincinya.

"Ne, kajja!"

.

"Won, Siwon! Kau lihat apa sih.. sampai gak kedip begitu?"tanya Yesung sambil menyenggol lengan Siwon.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa kok!"jawab Siwon lalu berjalan mendahului Yesung.

"Huu.. malah ninggalin! Eh, itu bukannya yeoja yang fotonya ada di dalam dompetnya Siwon ya?"gumam Yesung sambil memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol dengan yeoja disebelahnya.

"Wookie, Bummie kenapa? Gwenchana Bummie? wajahmu pucat sekali"tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Entahlah Min, Bummie bilang dia baik-baik saja. Padahal wajahnya sudah pucat begitu"jawab Wookie sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Kibum.

"Kalau kamu sakit, sebaiknya kita ke UKS sekarang. Biar kami temani Bummie'tawar Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah. Kajja kita ke aula, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai"ujar Kibum sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

.

"Dan, Saya ucapkan selamat kepada siswa-siswi baru SM High School! Semoga kalian bisa menjadi siswa yang berprestasi dan bisa menjadi seorang bintang setelah lulus dari sini"Tuan Lee Soo Man mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

"Acara selanjutnya, pengarahan dari ketua OSIS SM High School! Kepadanya kami persilahkan.. "Kemudian masuklah seorang namja, dan diikuti beberapa namja lagi dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana aula menjadi gaduh, kebanyakan yeoja berteriak histeris sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama seseorang.

"Kyaaa… Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Oppa Saranghae!"

"Wah.. Siwon oppa kau tampan sekali!"

"Donghae oppa keren!"

"Yesung oppa, kyaaa… "

"Apa-apaan sih ini?"tanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan. "Mereka itu memangnya siapa?"lanjut Sungmin.

"Minnie, apa kamu tidak punya TV di rumah eoh? Gak pernah buka internet, baca majalah, atau baca koran gitu? Mereka itu SUPER JUNIOR, sekaligus OSIS di SM High School ini, mereka itu artis SMEnt Minnie'jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Ohhh… 'Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, padahal mereka sama sekali gak ngerti. Sedangkan Kibum matanya focus pada satu titik, panggung. Rasanya dia ingin keluar aula sekarang juga. Namja itu…

"Annyeong semua! Saya Cho Kyuhyun, ketua OSIS di SM High School.. sekaligus leader dari SUPER JUNIOR, kalian semua pasti tahukan?"sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Semuanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum ramah, tiba-tiba Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. 'Ada apa ini?'batinnya.

"SUPER JUNIOR itu apa sih?"tanya Sungmin polos.

**TBC**

**Delete or Next?**

**Ini FF pertamaku di FFn, jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan! ^^ .**

**Yang sudah baca fanfic ini tolong review ya! Saya sangat butuh untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini..**

**GOMAWO!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: cherrizka980826 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung

Tittle: Takdir Cinta

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (bener-bener gak yakin -_-"), School life.

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Pair: KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, and other couple.

Desclaimar: They are not my mine!^^

Warning: GS / Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana / Tidak sesuai EYD / Ide pasaran / Fanfic yang jauh dari kata sempurna, Don't like? Don't read!

**Summary:**

**SM High School adalah sekolah yang didirikan oleh SM Entertainment untuk mencari siswa-siswi berbakat di bidang musik. Yang kelak akan menjadi seorang bintang. SM High School juga tempat menuntut ilmu bagi artis SMEnt yang masih bersekolah. Di tempat inilah mereka dipertemukan dengan 'takdir cinta' masing-masing.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Annyeong semua! Saya Cho Kyuhyun, ketua OSIS di SM High School.. sekaligus leader dari SUPER JUNIOR, kalian semua pasti sudah tahukan?"sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Semuanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum ramah, tiba-tiba Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Ada apa ini?"batinnya.

"SUPER JUNIOR itu apa sih?"tanya Sungmin polos.

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Keheningan pun tercipta, semua orang terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mengenal Super Junior? Boy Group jebolan SM Entertainment yang sudah go international diusia mereka yang masih terbilang muda. Suara gelak tawa pun mulai terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Hahahahaha.. aku tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak tahu Super Junior? Apa dia hidup di pedalaman ya, sampai-sampai tidak tahu"tawa seorang yeoja sambil memandang Sungmin aneh.

"Mungkin dia tidak punya TV di rumah, hahaha.. kasihan sekali yeoja itu!"sahut yeoja lain yang duduk disebelah yeoja yang tadi berbicara.

"Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya, hahahahaha.. "

Huh.. telinga Sungmin panas rasanya mendengar suara gelak tawa dan bisik-bisik serta ocehan-ocehan semua orang di sana. Diakan hanya bertanya karena tidak tahu, lalu apa salahnya coba? . Sungmin mendengus pelan, "Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku ya? Kenapa mereka semua menertawakanku, iiissshhh… menyebalkan!'Sungmin benar-benar risih dengan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju kepadanya. Coba saja dia bukan anak baru dan bukan anak yang memiliki citra baik, mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan semua jurus beladiri yang dikuasainya. Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas, "Lagian kau pabbo sih Min! Ngapain pakai tanya-tanya segala sih? Kalau gak tahu, ya gak tahu saja. Kamu malukan jadinya"kata Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawanya. "Aku bertanyakan karena aku tidak tahu Hyuk, kalau aku tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa itu Super Junior!"Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Sementara di atas panggung, Kyuhyun tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Apa benar yeoja itu tidak tahu Super Junior? Apa ini cuma taktiknya saja untuk menarik perhatian kami, secara banyak yeoja diluar sana yang tergila-gila pada kami"batin Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih menggembungkan pipinya kearah Eunhyuk.

"Ehm.. apa benar kau tidak tahu apa itu Super Junior nona?"akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah cukup lama terdiam karena pertanyaan polos Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mengangguk imut. "Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya padamu NAMJA PABBO!"Kalau saja Kyuhyun bukan seorang ketua OSIS dan artis, mungkin dia sudah melempar microphone ke kepala Sungmin saat ini juga. Tapi karena dia ingat jabatannya, diurungkanlah niatnya itu. "Oke, sabar Kyu.. ini adalah cobaan untukmu"batin Kyuhyun miris.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ehm.. apa benar kau tidak tahu apa itu Super Junior nona?"tanyaku setelah cukup lama aku terdiam karena pertanyaan polos yeoja tadi. Aku lihat dia mengangguk imut, oh.. kalau dilihat-lihat dia lumayan manis, sangat manis malahan. "Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya padamu NAMJA PABBO!"kalau saja aku bukan seorang ketua OSIS dan artis, mungkin aku sudah melempar microphone ke kepala yeoja itu saat ini juga. Tapi, kalau dia kenapa-kenapakan sulit juga urusannya? Belum lagi image-ku sebagai leader Super Junior yang memiliki ketampanan tiada tara ini akan jatuh, oh.. demi PSP-ku aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. "Oke, sabar Kyu.. ini adalah cobaan untukmu"batinku miris.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Normal POV**

Donghae menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat disamping telinga sang namja evil itu, "Hahaha.. aku baru mendengar ada seseorang yang mengejekmu Kyu, apalagi yang mengejekmu adalah seorang yeoja. Apa tadi.. NAMJA PABBO? Hahaha.. ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!"Donghae tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya, bahkan Siwon sampai harus menutup mulut namja ikan itu agar berhenti tertawa. Sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam, matanya terpaku pada pesona seorang yeoja manis yang sedang duduk berbaur dengan siswa-siswi baru lainnya.

.

.

.

"Min, apa kau benar-benar mau menemui Cho Kyuhyun itu?"tanya Ryowook pada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya. Ya, sekarang mereka ada di atap sekolah setelah pengarahan di aula tadi selesai. Dan Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk datang menemuinya jika mau mengetahui apa itu Super Junior.

**Flashback**

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau bisa menemuiku di ruang OSIS setelah pengarahan ini selesai. Siapa namamu?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin!"

"Oh.. baiklah Sungmin-ssi!"

"Kalau begitu kita bisa kembali ke acara! tugas kalian (baca: siswa-siswi baru) hari ini adalah mengumpulkan semua tanda tangan anggota OSIS inti. Ada Aku, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung, dan Choi Siwon. Bagi siswa ataupun siswi yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas ini, maka mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman 'special' dari guru tercinta kita Kim Heechul seonsaengnim"jelas Kyuhyun sambil melirik sekilas guru terkiller di SM High School itu. Sedangkan yang dilirik sedang menatap murid barunya penuh cinta dengan pandangan seolah-olah berkata tunggu-hukuman-ku-anak-anak-manis disertai senyum evil yang dipinjamnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Sekian penjelasan dari saya, khamsahamnida atas waktu dan perhatiannya"tutup Kyuhyun.

**Flashback End**

"Uhm.. "Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah onigiri yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah.

"Lebih baik tidak perlu Min, lagipula tidak ada gunanya kau mengetahui apa itu Super Junior"kata Kibum setelah selesai membaca buku yang tadi dipinjamnya di perpustakaan.

"Memangnya Bummie tahu apa Super Junior itu?"tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut kearah Kibum.

"Ne, aku tahu Super Junior. Choi Siwon kan ma- "Tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikan ucapannya, hampir saja tadi dia keceplosan. Sedangkan sekarang, Eunhyuk tingkat kepolosannya jauh berbeda dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap Kibum curiga. Poor Kibum..

"Bukankah Choi Siwon salah satu anggota Super Junior Bummie? Kau ada hubungan apa dengannya, hm.. "tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Kibum intens, kedua alisnya menaut menjadi satu. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya terdiam, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis seorang Kim Kibum. "Ah.. Choi Siwon it- tu- ma- mantan kakak kelasku saat di sekolah dasar dulu, kami lumayan dekat.. tapi kami lost contact setelah dia pindah rumah"Entah karena bantuan Tuhan atau karena bantuan IQ-nya itu Kibum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Ohhh… bilang dong dari tadi Bummie! Tahu gitukan aku gak curiga kayak tadi"seru Eunhyuk sambil menepuk lengan Kibum sok akrab (?)

"Lalu, Super Junior itu apa Bummie?"tanya Sungmin lagi, gara-gara pertanyaan Eunhyuk tentang Choi Siwon yang Sungmin tidak ketahui juga pertanyaannya tadi jadi terabaikan.

"Super Junior itu adalah boy group yang berada dibawah naungan SMEnt, mereka juga sudah go international diusia mereka yang terbilang muda. Boy group adalah dimana sekumpulan namja bernyanyi dalam satu grup, mereka tidak hanya bernyanyi tetapi mereka juga bernyanyi sambil menari"jelas Kibum disertai anggukan imut dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Karena kau sudah tahu apa itu Super Junior, jadi kau tidak perlu menemui Cho Kyuhyun ya? aku dengar, dia itu playboy. Nanti bagaimana kalau kau jadi korbannya Minnie, aku sebagai sahabat tidak akan pernah rela kalau hal itu sampai terjadi pada sahabatku yang polos ini'lanjut Kibum.

"Tidak bisa Bummie, aku harus tetap menemuinya, kalian juga harus menemuinyakan?"Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook menoleh kearah Sungmin secara bersamaan. Kenapa mereka juga harus menemui Cho Kyuhyun coba?

"Tadikan kita diberi tugas mengumpulkan tanda tangan anggota OSIS inti dan termasuk di dalamnya Cho Kyuhyun jugakan? Memangnya kalian mau mendapat hukuman 'special' dari Heechul seonsaengnim, aku sih tidak mau.. hiii"

"Oh iya!"Bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa lupa sih.. sedangkan Sungmin melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

**Ruang OSIS**

"Oppa tolong tanda tangani bukuku ne?"

"Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong dong.. memangnya hanya kau yang butuh tanda tangannya oppadeul!"

"Oppa.. sekarang giliranku!"

Suasana ruang OSIS hari ini benar-benar ribut dan menyesakkan. Bagaimana bisa semua siswa-siswi baru mendatangi ruang OSIS secara bersamaan, memangnya dikira lapangan yang bisa menampung banyak orang apa? . Lihat saja 4 namja tampan ini, tersudut di sudut ruangan dengan tragisnya. Kemeja lecek, dasi lepas, kancing copot, name tag patah, rambut acak-acakkan, tapi kebanyakkan yeoja malah mengaggap kalau itu adalah sexy dan dengan tangan yang sibuk memberi tanda tangan pada buku-buku Hoobae-nya itu. Donghae yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua penyiksaan ini (?) akhirnya berteriak kencang, sekencang-kencangnya. "SEMUANYA KELUARRR~~~ !"Entah dapat pinjaman toa dari mana suara dahsyat Donghae berhasil membuat siswa-siswi tadi berlari terbirit-birit keluar ruang OSIS.

"Hufttt… suaramu keren Hae! Tapi masih lebih keren suaraku"kata Yesung yang sekarang terkapar diatas lantai dengan tragisnya. #plak #authorditendangclouds

"Apa mereka mau membunuh kita! Gila saja.. hampir 3 jam kita dipaksa menanda tangani buku mereka"omel Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan PSP miliknya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, ambil hikmahnya saja.. kita sedang dilatih untuk bersabar oleh Tuhan"kata Siwon memulai ceramahnya (?)

"Ne, ne, ne, aku tahu.. sekarang jangan bicara lagi, aku sedang tidak mau diceramahi olehmu tuan pastur"sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"**Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. "**

"Mian, kami ber-4 sedang tidak mau menerima tamu saat ini!"seru Donghae sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang OSIS.

"Kriet.. "Suara pintu dibuka. #gitu bukan sih?

"Tadi su- "perkataan Donghae terputus saat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. "Tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian Sunbae, hanya sebentar saja kok! Tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama"orang itu menunjukkan gummy smilenya. "Manisnyaaa… "batin Donghae terpesona . Matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun memandangi objek yang masih setia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Sunbae, setidaknya kau menyuruh kami masuk terlebih dahulu"kata Eunhyuk lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya setelah objek yang tadi dipandanginya berbicara.

**Donghae POV**

"Mian, kami ber-4 sedang tidak mau menerima tamu saat ini!"seruku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa ruang OSIS yang menurutku sangat nyaman.

"Kriet.. "Suara pintu dibuka. #gitu bukan sih?

"Tadi su- "perkataanku terputus saat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. "Tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian Sunbae, hanya sebentar saja kok! Tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama"orang itu menunjukkan gummy smilenya. "Manisnyaaa… "batinku terpesona. Mataku tidak berkedip sedikitpun memandangi objek yang masih setia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Sunbae, setidaknya kau menyuruh kami masuk terlebih dahulu"kata yeoja itu lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku setelah objek yang tadi dipandangiku berbicara.

"Ne, kalau begitu silahkan masuk"yeoja itu pun masuk diikuti 2 temannya yang lain, dan aku kenal dengan seorang temannya itu. Kalau tidak salah.. dia yeoja polos yang mengatai Kyuhyun namja pabbo di aula tadi. Oh.. demi ikan di lautan, aku selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat hal itu.

**Donghae POV End**

**Normal POV**

"Bummie, kajja masuk! Waktu kita tidak lama"kata Sungmin pada Kibum yang kini menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu.

"Bummie?"batin Siwon, sepertinya panggilan itu familiar baginya.

"Kim Kibum, kajja masuk! Kau juga membutuhkan tanda tangan merekakan? Waktu kita tidak banyak"kali ini Eunhyuk yang angkat bicara.

"**Deg!"**

"Kim Kibum? Apa benar itu kau.. "batin Siwon.

"Ne, aku masuk!"jawab Kibum pasrah, entah ekspresi apa yang harus dipasang olehnya saat bertemu dengan Choi Siwon nanti.

Siwon terdiam, matanya terpaku pada sosok yeoja yang selama ini selalu membuatnya resah setiap malam, sosok yeoja yang selama ini dirindukannya, Kim Kibum. Yesung yang mengetahui gerak-gerik Siwon yang mulai aneh saat yeoja stoic itu masuk, menyenggol lengan Siwon pelan. "Jadi dia orangnya?"bisik Yesung.

"Jadi apa kau masih ingin tahu apa itu Super Junior, hm.. ?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan evil smilenya pada Sungmin yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu kok. Aku hanya ingin meminta tanda tanganmu saja Kyuhyun-ssi!"jawab Sungmin lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul pink miliknya. "Jadi setelah kau tahu apa itu Super Junior kau langsung menjadi penggemarku ya? Sampai meminta tanda tangan padaku segala"kata Kyuhyun dengan PD-nya, setelah selesai menanda tangani buku milik Sungmin. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukannya kau yang menyuruh kami meminta tanda tangan kalian? Lagipula mana mungkin aku menjadi penggemar artis yang wajahnya mirip setan sepertimu!"Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melahap Sungmin hidup-hidup sekarang juga. Tadi dia dikatai namja pabbo, lalu sekarang artis yang wajahnya mirip setan, lalu selanjutnya apa..

"Gomawo sudah mau menanda tangani bukuku Sunbae!"Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya didepan Donghae lalu kembali menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Ne, cheonma. Dan, cukup panggil aku Donghae oppa saja! Arra?"Donghae balas tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya saat pandangan pertama.

"Ne, Donghae oppa. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk kalau begitu"

"Oppa yang kepalanya besar, aku boleh meminta tanda tanganmu tidak?"Ryeowook menatap namja tampan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Rasanya Yesung ingin mencubit kedua pipi tembem yeoja yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini, tapi rasa itu lenyap begitu saja saat mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya kepala besar. "Ne, boleh.. kemarikan bukumu!"Ryeowook pun menyodorkan bukunya. "Ini sudah aku tanda tangani!"kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan buku milik Ryeowook yang sudah ditanda tanganinya. "Chup!"Ryewook mengecup pipi Yesung kilat. "Gomawoyo Sunbae!"katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Yesung hanya terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

**Yesung POV**

"Oppa yang kepalanya besar, aku boleh meminta tanda tanganmu tidak?"tanya seorang yeoja manis kepadaku, tidak salah lagi.. dia adalah yeoja yang membuatku terpesona saat di aula tadi. Aku ingat betul pipi tembemnya yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya, rasanya aku ingin mencubit kedua pipi bulatnya. Tapi rasa itu lenyap begitu saja saat mendengar dia memanggilku kepala besar. Hey! Aku tahu kepalaku memang besar, tapi bisakah dia menjaga perasaanku yang sensitive ini? . "Ne, boleh.. kemarikan bukumu!"kataku dengan nada bicara yang kubuat sedatar mungkin. Dia pun menyodorkan bukunya. "Ini sudah aku tanda tangani!"kataku sambil menyerahkan buku miliknya yang sudah aku tanda tangani.

"Chup!"dia mengecup pipiku kilat.

"Gomawoyo Sunbae!"katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh.. dia benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari yang diturunkan Tuhan khusus untukku. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

**Yesung POV End**

**Normal POV**

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Siwon hanya menatap Kibum intens dan penuh rasa kerinduan sedangkan Kibum hanya menatapnya dingin. "Mian, menganggu waktumu Sunbae.. aku hanya mau meminta tanda tanganmu saja"kata Kibum memecah keheningan lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan buku tulis miliknya. Siwon menerima uluran tangan Kibum, tapi bukan buku milik Kibum yang diraihnya, melainkan tangan mungil milik Kibum. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya sedangkan matanya menatap dua manik gelap itu penuh rasa kerinduan.

"Bogoshippo Bummie.. "

**TBC**

**Author: Masih kurang panjangkah?**

**Readers: BANGET!**

**Author: *pundung* Oke, mianhae.. next chapter athour usahakan lebih panjang!^^**

**Disini si evil Kyu jadi leader SuJu ya? Hahaha :D gak tahu nih author tiba-tiba punya ide nista kayak gitu. #ditendangKyuhyundanSparKyu**

**Disini KangTeuk sama HanChul author jadikan seonsaengnim, tapi nanti ada sedikit romance-romancenyalah.. Hihi :D ! Readers ada yang penasarankah sama hubungan SiBum sebelumnya? Oh gak ada, yesungdah gak appa appa..**

**Sebelumnya maaf jika fanfic ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak kekurangan. Lagipula authornya juga nyadar kok kalau fanfic ini masih banyak hal yang harus dikoreksi. Gomawo buat para author yang sudah lama bergelut di FFn sudah mau mengkritik dan memberi masukkan yang positive kepada saya. Dan hal itu membuat saya tambah semangat untuk menulis fanfic **

**Special thanks to:**

**Is0live89, kimryeowii, Lya Clouds, sora ageha, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Cho Rai Sa, Kim Jung Min, all guest readers, and all silent readers.**

**Is0live89 :: Gomawo reviewnya chingu! Iya nih.. takdir cinta 4 couple. Mungkin bener kata Hyuk kalo Min gak punya tv, hihihiii… :D Gak tauk saya kena angin apa jadiin Kyu leader, mungkin saya dijampe-jampe sama Kyu kali ya! #plak Kalo soal SiBum kayaknya bakal kebongkar di next chap deh.. tapi gak tauk juga, tergantung otak authornya :P Keep review chingu!^^**

**Kimryeowii :: Gomawo reviewnya chingu! Ini sudah dilanjut.. makasih sudah suka sama fanfic abal ini Keep review chingu!^^**

**Lya Clouds :: Gomawo reviewnya eonnie! Iya, aku juga nyadar alurnya kecepetan-_-" prolognya masih kurangkah? Insyaallah Yesung oppa aku buat cool deh ya.. gak janji banyakkin YeWook moment, tapi aku usahakan Keep review chingu!^^**

**sora ageha :: Gomawo reviewnya chingu! Ne, sudah dilanjut.. Keep review chingu!^^**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :: Gomawo reviewnya chingu! Ne, si Min nanya gitu ke si Kyu. Keep review chingu!^^**

**Cho Rai Sa :: Gomawo reviewnya chingu! Ne, sudah dilanjut.. Keep review chingu!^^**

**Kim Jung Min :: Gomawo reviewnya eonnie! Aduh.. jeongmal gomawo kritik dan sarannya, saya jadi seneng Ne, aku akan usahakan perbaikki kesalahanku itu T_T Dan emang chapter kemarin itu amat sangat kependekan, saya juga nyadar banget soalnya. Ya karena emang dasarnya itu baru semacam prolog. Keep review chingu!^^**

**Kim HaeRyNa :: Gomawo reviewnya chingu! Ne, ini sudah dilanjut.. Keep review chingu!^^**

**Saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Jeongmal mianhae jika banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini, saya masih newbie soalnya. Akhir kata, REVIEW~~^^ please! Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti untuk saya dan kelanjutan fanfic ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
